graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Dzielni Kompanioni
Dzielni Kompanioni, znani też jako Krwawi Komedianci – najemni kompani o złej reputacji. Grupa składa się z przestępców i wyrzutków wielu nacji. W czasie Wojny Pięciu Królów dowodzi nimi Vargo Hoat, wysoki, wychudły człowiek z Qohoru. Banda często nazywana jest przez mieszkańców Westeros „Krwawymi Komediantami” przez ich brutalność i cudaczny wygląd. Nazwa ta jest dla nich obraźliwa. Nazywają ich też „''Footmen''” przez Vargo, który odcina ręce i stopy więźniom. Do członków zaliczają się: Qyburn – zhańbiony maester, Septon Utt – kapłan Siedmiu i dzieciobójca, Shagwell – psychotyczny błazen, Zollo – Dothrak. Na ich chorągwi widnieje czarny kozioł z zakrwawionymi rogami, symbol Czarnego kozła z Qohoru. Historia Lord Tywin Lannister przyprowadził Dzielnych Kompanionów do Westeros podczas Wojny Pięciu Królów, by łupić ziemie wrogów. Po nieobecność Tywina kazano im obsadzić Harrenhal. Po drodze dołączyli Rorge, Kąsacz i Jaqen H'ghar. Do Dzielnych Kompanionów należą rózni: ludzie o ciemnej skórze i dzwonkami we włosach, lansjerzy na czarno-białych koniach, łucznicy z upudrowanymi policzkami, przysadziści, włochaci ludzie, ludzie o brązowej skórze w skórzanych płaszczach, najemnicy o fantazyjnie zaczesanych brodach, farbowanych na zielono, fioletowo i srebrno, włócznicy z kolorowymi bliznami na policzkach i wielu innych. Do kompanii należą też: Shagwell, Septon Utt, Qyburn i Urswyck. W czasie pobytu w Harrenhal, ludzie Vargo kłócą się z ludźmi ser Amory’ego Lorcha, za co Tywin udziela obu grupom nagany. Nocą tuż po ich przybyciu dochodzi do walki między kompanią a ludźmi Lannisterów. Kończy się to śmiercią giermka Harysa Swyfta, dwóch Dzielnych Kompanionów zostaje rannych i później powieszonych, tak samo jeden z łuczników lorda Lyddena, który zaczął walkę. Po odjeździe Tywina z Harrenhal, Jaqen, Rorge i Kąsacz pomagają Aryi Stark uwolnić więźniów z Północy. Kompanioni zabijają ludzi Lannisterów i otwierają bramy zamku Roose’owi Boltonowi. Vargo Hoat zostaje lordem Harrenhal za służbę Północy. Bolton każe kompanii pozbyć się Lannisterów z okolicy. Vargo Hoat dzieli ludzi na cztery bandy, dowództwo nad nimi przekazuje swoim zaufanym kompanionom: Uttowi i Urswyckowi, sam kieuje największą grupą. Korzysta z dawnych kontaktów z lordem Tywinem do zwabienia ludzi Lannisterów w pułapkę. Bandy wpadają w kłopoty w czasie łupieży. Obóz Utta atakuje wataha wilków i zabija dwa konie. Mniejsze grupy padają ofiarą watahy prowadzonej przez Nymerię, która zabija Iggo, kornijskiego włócznika i łucznika z Lys. Wkrótce Vargo zaczyna podejrzewać, że ich nowi sprzymierzeńcy – Boltonowie, przyłączyli się do Lannisterów. Kompanioni pojmują Jaime’go Lannistera. Vargo każe mu odciąć rękę i wywołać tym konflikt między Tywinem i Roose’m. Gdy Jaime opuszcza z eskortą Harrenhal kompanioni przyglądają się. Jaime pyta: Rorge tells him bugger off, cripple, Jaime answers, Nie udaje się poróżnić Tywina i Roose’a. Roose wkrótce potem opuszcza Harrenhal. Vargo traci uch w czasie próby gwałtu uwięzionej Brienne z Tarthu w Harrenhal. W ranę wdaje się infekcja. Nadchodzą Lannisterowie, a Vargo szaleje z gorączki, wtedy większość kompanionów dezerteruje. Banda dzieli się na małe grupki. Gregor Clegane przyjeżdża do Harrenhal i zabija Vargo. Po wojnie wielu Dzielnych Kompanionów zostaje bandytami i włóczęgami. Jedna grupa, pod wodzą Rorge’a zabija mieszkańców Solanek. Rorge miał wtedy na sobie hełm Sandora Clegane’a, więc wszystkie występki zostały przypisane Ogarowi. Inna grupa pod wodzą Shagwella ukrywa się. Członkowie obu bankd zostali zabici w konfrontacji z Brienne. Znani Członkowie * Vargo Hoat, "the Goat" jest dowódcą. Pochodzi z Qohoru. * Urswyck, "Wierny", zastępca Vargo * Utt, a septon z ciągotami do małych chłopców * Qyburn, zhańbiony maester i uzdrowiciel grupy * Shagwell, "Głupiec", psychotyczny błazen * Zollo, jest Dothrakowieem. Odciął Jaime’mu Lannisterowi prawą rękę. * Timeon, Dornijczyk. * Pyg * Iggo, Dothrak. * Togg Joth, pochodzi z Ibben. * Trzypalca Noga * Rorge * Kąsacz Obecny status Pod koniec Tańca ze Smokami ocalali członkowie Dzielnych Kompanionów: Urswyck, Zollo, Togg Joth i Trzypalca Noga, uciekają przez tereny Westeros. Gdy Brienne z Tarthu napotyka Timeona, Shagwella i Pyga w Szeptach, Timeon mówi jej, że Urswyck udał się w kierunku Starego Miasta z małą bandą. Nie wiadomo co stało się z pozostałą trójką ocalałych członków. Qyburn został Starszym nad Szeptaczami i służy obecnie królowej Cersei Lannister w Królewskiej Przystani. Kategoria:Organizacje